


Flowers for Wolves

by TheFairieQueen



Series: Yulma Week 2018 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Comfort, Flowers, M/M, Suspense, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: It had been two months since Kanda had stopped talking to everyone.  Alma couldn’t understand why. (Werewolf AU)





	Flowers for Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Yulma Week 2018: Protea - Change, Transformation, Courage.
> 
> I started writing this on a blue moon, if that says anything. Total werewolf clichés ahead, and this story came /very/ close to getting pitched. (But after hashing out 6K for it I figured it might as well get shared. XD)
> 
> Also, this prompt was baiting me for some kind of werewolf AU. Definitely something I’d wanted to mess with for a while.

_“They say a wolf can be tamed,  
     if a loved one calls its name.”  
  
_

* * *

  
  
It had been two months since Kanda had stopped talking to anyone.  
  
Two months. Two months of unanswered phone calls, and two months of unanswered questions. For two months, Yuu Kanda had completely gone off the grid. He had completely shut everyone out.  
  
And that included Alma Karma.  
  
Alma tapped his finger against the screen of his phone, his thumb lingering when it reached over Kanda’s name. He must have stared at it a good five minutes before he finally turned off the screen, and put the phone away. Alma didn’t know what good another unanswered call or text would do – Kanda hadn’t replied to anything in _weeks_. He hadn’t replied to anyone.  
  
Wordlessly, Alma rested an elbow on the table. He was currently at a diner, which was loud with the raucous clattering of dishes and chatter. The dinner rush was just starting, and the smell of grease seemed to stain the air in addition to the leathery odor from the booth stalls.  
  
Several other friends were with Alma: Lavi and Lenalee, who were across the table, and Allen who was seated next to Alma.  
  
Quietly, Alma glanced out the window, chin resting in his palm. Since it was early in the evening, the sun was just beginning to sink toward the horizon as it painted the sky an array of pinks, reds, and oranges. Beautiful, warm colors that almost reminded Alma of a protea.  
  
A pang in Alma’s chest. Proteas. Alma remembered seeing those – he had seen them when he was last with Kanda.  
  
Lavi’s voice could be heard, though it sounded far off to Alma. He was going on about some kind of book that had been adapted into a film, though it apparently been butchered given Lavi’s commentary on it.  
  
“It was _awful_ ,” Lavi was saying, as he gestured dramatically with his hands. “They didn’t even _try_ to keep the plot the same!”  
  
Allen took a fry from the large plate they had all ordered to share, taking a few bites. “I don’t know – I didn’t think it was _that_ bad.”  
  
“That’s because you never read the rest of the books in the series,” Lavi pointed out. “Seriously, there’s _no way_ they could make a sequel now! Even though they shouldn’t anyways.”  
  
Lenalee smiled, amused by Lavi’s passionate testament.   “Lavi, even if they did it justice I don’t think _any_ film adaptations will ever hold up to the standards you have.”  
  
More discussion was sparked, but Alma was only half-listening. A part of him felt guilty for this, especially since Alma knew he hadn’t had spent as much times with his friends lately. But after Kanda stopped talking to him…  
  
Across the table, Lenalee glanced in Alma’s direction. Her smile faded a little as she noticed the oddly distant expression Alma had.  
  
Gently, Lenalee nudged Alma’s leg with her foot under the table.  
  
The touch caught Alma’s attention, and he looked over at Lenalee. Realizing that he had probably zoned out more than he thought, Alma felt himself become abashed. “Ah, sorry,” He apologized, as he forced out a tiny smile. “Got a bit distracted.”  
  
Allen glanced at Alma. “I was going to say you’ve been pretty quiet…”  
  
Although the words carried legitimate concern, Alma wanted to cringe. He knew his downtrodden nature had been apparent to everyone else, and a part of Alma was frustrated with himself for not being able put on a better face. Alma’s guilt was also further weighed by the fact that he _knew_ everyone was worried about how he had taken Kanda’s unexpected absence.  
  
Alma struggled with how to respond, and could only shrug. It was a challenge to look anyone in the eye. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”  
  
The air amongst the table seemed to grow heavier, but no one said anything at first. Finally, Lenalee vocalized what everyone else seemed to be thinking. “It’s Kanda, isn’t it?”  
  
As Lenalee asked this, her voice also carried a somber tone.  
  
Alma could only nod, his insides twisting up a little.  
  
Lavi leaned back into the seat, his lips pressed into a thin line. “I think we’re all still thinking about that…it’s just kind of weird. Kanda has needed space before but this is a whole new level.”  
  
“Yeah…” Lenalee agreed. She turned her attention back to Alma. “Alma, did Kanda ever…even say anything before this? You two were always close.”  
  
Alma faltered, the words an unintentional knife pushing inward. Close. He and Kanda _had_ been close. Ever since they were kids. _‘We were…’_  
  
Alma shook his head. “No…” He started, as he tried to think. “I mean, he and I were okay. The only weird thing that happened was that he got sick for a few days just before…”  
  
Alma trailed off, but the rest of the statement hung in the air. _‘Just before he stopped talking to me…’_  
  
“Oh yeah. He did, didn’t he?” Allen noted, as a frown appeared on his face. “Maybe that had something to do with it? It’s not like Kanda gets sick that easily.”  
  
Lavi raised an eyebrow. “And stop talking to everyone over it? Nah, that can’t be it.”  
  
“Maybe someone should try checking on him again?” Lenalee suggested. Her voice contained a small edge of hopefulness.  
  
Allen nodded. “Yeah, maybe one of us could go by tomorrow morning. Alma, what do you think?”  
  
Alma hesitated. The thought of trying to go to Kanda’s apartment made him nauseous as he remembered the last time he had been there. But, at the same time, a large part of him jumped at the idea of _any_ excuse to try to find out just what was going on. Not knowing anything was torture.  
  
Alma nodded, then looked up at everyone. “I’m off work tomorrow morning – I can go.”  
  
“You want someone to come with you?” Lenalee asked. “I can ask Rohfa to cover for my shift at work.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “No….I should be okay.”  
  
Lenalee nodded in understanding. A small, reassuring smile appeared on her face. “Let us know if you change your mind,” She reminded. “Anyways, maybe this time will be different.”  
  
Her words were kind, but they did little to ease the way Alma’s heart seemed to tighten. It was as though someone were trying to place a small bandaid over a continuously bleeding wound that needed stitches.  
  
Alma’s eyes flickered toward the window. “Yeah…maybe,” He tried to say.  
  
The words felt mechanized at best.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma was the first to leave the diner. Lavi and Allen had tried to get him to hang out a bit longer, since everyone was going back to Lenalee’s place for a bit, but Alma hadn’t felt up to it. He hadn’t felt up to it as he hadn’t had felt up to much of anything lately, and he knew he wouldn’t have been the best company that evening. Especially when all Alma would be thinking about would be Kanda.  
  
_‘Two months….’_ Alma thought, as he waited at the bus stop.  
  
His mind began to wander back a bit. Things had been fine two months ago. In fact, things had been _great_. Alma and Kanda had always been close, having known each other since they were kids, but it was only just recently that anything else had started to develop. Alma still couldn’t quite pin down when the shift from friends to something more had occurred, but it had just…seemed to start out of nowhere. The sudden fluttering in his chest whenever he would see Kanda, or the small thrill that would pass through Alma whenever they would talk about going out to do something (which would _almost_ feel like a date – almost).  
  
Alma hadn’t rushed to hash out how he felt though. Despite his usual raw honesty and heartfelt words, Alma had been too nervous to say too much too quickly. Kanda, despite his closeness to Alma, was still prone to bouts of moodiness; aside from expressing any kind of distaste, he wasn’t exactly vocal regarding his emotions either. Although, while Kanda wasn’t the most physically affectionate person, he _did_ tend to be more accepting if Alma ever hugged him – or expressed any kind of affection. But, Alma had never been sure if Kanda was just used to Alma being that way, or if it meant something more.  
  
And Alma just…hadn’t wanted to risk losing their friendship. He had been too afraid to do so.  
  
The bus finally came, and Alma got on it. There were some people occupying the seats, but Alma was able to find a window seat easily enough. He leaned his head against the glass, knowing it would be a bit before the bus got to his stop.  
  
As soon as he was situated, Alma began to recall when he had last been with Kanda. It had when they had gone to the botanical gardens; there were some new flower exhibits, with proteas being one of them. That was when Alma and Kanda had seen them.  
  
That had also been the first (and last) time that Alma had felt Kanda’s hand, soft and cool, brush against his before their fingers intertwined. It had been such a small, tiny gesture. Yet it burned in Alma’s memory like a scalding piece of iron, hot and painful. Aching.  
  
It ached even more after things began to go downhill. The botanical gardens had been just a week before Kanda’s birthday, but Kanda unexpectedly got sick during that time. It had been sudden, and odd given that it was summer – not even close to flu season.  
  
Alma had naturally worried. Like Allen had said back at the diner, Kanda wasn’t the type to get sick – he had always been well off health-wise, strong and athletic. The only time Alma could even recall anything off happening was when he had gotten Kanda a bracelet that had silver in it – it had caused some kind of allergic reaction, and Kanda hadn’t been able to wear it. But aside from that, nothing odd ever stood out to Alma.  
  
Not until this – so of course Alma had tried to check in with him. Texting. Calling.  
  
He had gotten only one text just before Kanda’s birthday.  
  
_I’m fine. Stop worrying so much.  
  
_ It had been short, but at least enough to know Kanda was okay. However, Alma was still concerned at the time. He had backed off only to let Kanda rest, but naturally he had attempted to reach out again.  
  
Kanda never responded.  
  
It had made Alma anxious, given the circumstances. Was Kanda okay? Had he gotten worse? Why was he not responding? No one else had heard from Kanda during this time either, and it had been rather unnerving. What if something had happened to Kanda?  
  
Alma had left voice messages. Asking if Kanda was okay. Asking if Kanda needed anything. But Alma received _nothing_. It was deeply upsetting, and as time passed Alma was torn between assuming something bad might have happened to Kanda, or that maybe it could have even been something _Alma_ had done.  
  
Two weeks had passed before Alma had finally had enough, and gone to Kanda’s apartment. It had been early enough in the evening that Kanda _should_ have been home, but when Alma knocked no one answered. He had even waited around a good half-hour, hoping to maybe catch Kanda if he had been out…but no one came, and Alma eventually had to give up.  
  
When he had left the building and gotten on his bus back home, he had received one text.  
  
_Don’t talk to me anymore._  
  
One simple message, and it had been a knife into Alma’s heart.  
  
Years. They had known each other for years. They had been best friends for _years_. Yes, Kanda had always been particular about keeping a safe distance with certain things, but not with _Alma_. Kanda had trusted Alma. He had opened up to Alma, and they had talked together, and spent countless minutes together. And now-  
  
The bus jerked a little, and Alma was briefly thrown back into the present moment. He glanced at the next stop on the reader.  
  
Damn. Alma had been so stuck in his own head that he had completely missed his own bus stop.  
  
Exhaling, Alma leaned back into his seat. His stop had actually been a few back, though the mistake had been one Alma had made before. Just a few stops more, and Alma would be walking distance from where Kanda lived.  
  
A pause.  
  
Alma had said he would check in the morning, but he was already out. Looking outside, Alma could see the last stretches of dusk in the sky, the sun’s rays finally beginning to melt away. It wasn’t _too_ late – Alma could just go now if he wanted to.  
  
Inside, Alma’s nerves twitched. He hadn’t attempted to go to Kanda’s apartment since that one time. But the unanswered questions and confusion simmered within Alma, making him antsy and itching for some kind of closure. He needed to know what happened, whether it was something Alma himself might have done or not.  
  
Coming to a shaky resolve, Alma remained on the bus. This time he was more careful to pay attention to the stops; when it got to Kanda’s, Alma exited the bus.  
  
Kanda lived more on the outskirts of the city, not really in the middle of everything and more where the buildings transitioned into residential spaces. It was a quieter area; people still had to occasionally be careful of any sort of crime or vandalism, though, especially later in the evenings.  
  
Alma remembered Kanda would always get aggravated at Alma if he came by after dark. _“Idiot. You shouldn’t be out this late around here.”_  
  
At the time, Alma would have laughed it off and told Kanda he could take care of himself. Now, those words felt as if two different people had spoken them.  
  
When Alma got to the apartment building, he keyed in the access code quickly. He had been there more than enough times to have memorized it.  
  
Briefly, Alma happened to notice the sky. It was dark, and he could see the moon was beginning to rise. It was full.  
  
Alma re-focused, heading up to Kanda’s floor. It only took a minute to take the elevator, but with each passing second Alma could feel his chest tighten a little more, and his breath grow uneven. He didn’t know what to expect, but Alma felt anxious. He felt something else, too, but Alma couldn’t quite explain what it was. He only knew he didn’t like it.  
  
The elevator opened, and Alma stepped into the hallway. It was a strange sensation to be in that hallway; Alma had been there for many times before, yet the time that had passed since he was last there seemed infinite.  
  
Kanda’s door was all the way at the end of the hall, and it seemed more isolated than normal. It looked just like it had the last time he had seen it: some of the paint near the doorknob was chipped, and the apartment number was faded.  
  
Alma stilled. He just had to knock, but his body felt frozen, and his heart was hammering in his chest.  
  
Alma didn’t know what was more the cause of his anxiety: the thought of Kanda being there, or the thought of Kanda being gone.  
  
Breathe. Alma had to remember to breathe. God, why was he freaking out so much over _knocking_?  
  
Alma shook his head, trying to clear his mind. This was ridiculous, and he was just standing there in front of the door like an idiot.   It was like he kept getting turned around because of his own emotions, and he had to remember why he was there. _‘If he’s there, good. Yuu owes me at least some kind of explanation,’_ Alma reminded himself, before finally knocking.  
  
He waited. No one answered.  
  
Alma exhaled, suddenly feeling exasperated. Was Kanda really gone, or was Kanda just ignoring him? There was a peephole, so for all Alma knew Kanda might have well been.  
  
A second attempt at knocking was made, this time followed by Alma’s own voice. “Yuu?” He asked, raising his volume just a hair so Kanda could hopefully hear him. “Yuu, it’s me.”  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Alma sighed. “Yuu, if you’re there, _please_ just answer the door?” He continued, his voice sounding frustratingly desperate in his own ears. “It’s been two months, and I still don’t understand why…”  
  
Alma’s words trailed off, and he leaned his forehead against the door. He didn’t even know what all to say, more or less if Kanda was even inside. For all Alma knew, he was talking to empty space. _‘There’s no answer…’_  
  
Gradually, Alma could feel the tension within him deplete. It was replaced by the slow, sinking feeling of disappointment as he realized Kanda wasn’t answering.  
  
_‘Damn it…’_ Alma silently cursed, as he bit the inside of his cheek. Damn it. Damn it. _Damn it_.  
  
It was as though a flood of fire had suddenly rushed through Alma’s veins. Being ignored. Being left in the dark. It was all so _messed up_ – by now, there was just no justifying why Kanda had so harshly decided to cut Alma from his life out of all people. It wasn’t like they were just acquaintances – hell, it wasn’t even like they’d been friends for only a few months. They had been best friends for _years_. They had confided in each other, spent nights together, hell, they had _both_ cried in front of each other….  
  
…And now Kanda was just throwing it away without no warning?  
  
Alma couldn’t stand it, and between the hurt and confusion he was also just _angry._ It wasn’t fair what Kanda was doing, and it was fucking _cruel._  
  
Alma raised his fist, this time banging on the door. “Yuu, if you’re there, I’m not going away!”  
  
The sound of a door could be heard opening, but it was farther down the hall. A middle aged man poked his head out. “Oi,” He called,” If you’re looking for that Kanda guy he left earlier. So you might want to stop banging.”  
  
Alma immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed at being caught making such a racket by one of the neighbors. He looked over apologetically. “Ah, sorry! I…thought he might have been here...”  
  
The man stepped out, then eyed Alma warily. “He probably will be back soon, but don’t take my word for it,” He offered. “And if you do see him, will you tell him to do something about that dog of his? Every once in a while I hear it, and it’s pretty damn loud.”  
  
Alma blinked in confusion. “Um…Yuu doesn’t have a dog though…”  
  
“Eh, well maybe he dog sits now. I don’t know, but just tell him to do something about it?”  
  
Alma could only nod, and the man returned to his apartment. The neighbor’s words lingered in Alma’s head though.  
  
Alma turned back to the door, his expression still perplexed. _‘Does Yuu have a dog now…?’_ He wondered, not having expected _that_ tidbit. It was true that Kanda really liked dogs, and in the past had considered getting one, but with work he just hadn’t had the time to invest in it.  
  
Still, it struck Alma as…strange, for lack of better terms.  
  
Alma debated on what to do. The neighbor had mentioned there was a chance Kanda would come back soon, but for all Alma knew that wouldn’t happen. Still, Alma found himself resisting the option of leaving.  
  
_‘I can’t wait out here all night though,’_ He thought, as he pondered on what to do. Wait for Kanda, or leave. Alma’s options didn’t look too good. Unless…  
  
Alma’s eyes flickered to the top of the doorframe. He reached up, and started to feel around. _‘Does Yuu still have it up here – aha!’  
  
_ Alma felt the cool metal against his fingertips, and took the key. He had remembered that Kanda kept his spare key hidden up there, in case something had ever happened to his.  
  
Kanda had also told Alma it was there a while back, in case Alma ever needed to get in.  
  
_Alma laughed. “You’re telling me where you keep your spare key hidden? Why?”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. “I don’t know – I guess if there’s an emergency or something. So don’t just be fucking coming in unannounced all the time.”_  
  
That had been the exchange. Honestly, Alma was surprised that the key was still even there – with how Kanda had cut him off, Alma had half-expected it to have been moved.  
  
He looked at the key for a second, then the door. Well, if anything counted as an emergency, _this_ was about to.  
  
Alma had to work the key a bit, as the lock stubbornly refused to open. Eventually, there was a click, and the key and knob both turned, allowing Alma entry into the apartment. He made sure to slip the key back just before going inside and shutting the door behind him.  
  
He paused briefly as he shut the door. Above it, he could see several purple flowers hanging – Alma immediately recognized them.  
  
_‘Weird…’_ Alma thought.  
  
_“What are these flowers?” Alma asked, as he pointed to the several potted flowers Kanda had on the window sill. The were tall, and stretched upward with blossoms – mostly purple, but a few yellow.  
  
Kanda glanced over at the ones Alma was talking about. “Wolfsbane,” He answered. “Don’t fuck with them. They’re pretty poisonous.”  
  
Alma eyed Kanda curiously. “Should you be keeping them then? Kind of an odd flower to keep around,” He asked.  
  
Kanda shrugged, and looked away. “I don’t know. They’re relaxing to have around I guess.”  
  
Alma laughed. “So get lavender – that’s supposed to be relaxing too.”  
  
An eye roll was Kanda’s reaction. “It’s not the same.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Do you _ have _to ask so much?”  
  
_ Kanda hadn’t given much explanation after that, but the memory had always struck Alma as strange. He never understood why it was Kanda kept wolfsbane around – and the fact that it was hanging over the doorway seemed particularly odd.  
  
Alma re-focused, and turned back to the room. It was quiet, and looked just as it had been the last time Alma had been there months ago. Everything was pretty normal, and it was nothing fancy.  
  
On the window sill, Alma could see where Kanda had some more wolfsbane. However, there was also a protea blossom potted as well.  
  
Alma suddenly remembered what the man down the hall had said regarding a dog. He figured that since he were already in the apartment, he might as well see if there was any truth to the man’s words.  
  
He started to walk around the apartment, looking to see if there was any evidence of maybe Kanda having gotten a canine friend. But, as Alma looked around he couldn’t find anything like dog food or a leash.  
  
Alma ran a hand through his hair, then decided to try the bathroom. _‘Maybe there’s something in here. Unless that guy was right about Kanda dog-sitting…‘_  
  
Alma’s thoughts stopped as soon as he went into the bathroom.  
  
He had almost missed it – almost. The bathroom hadn’t looked odd or abnormal, but it was when Alma glanced to the back side of the door. On it, were scratches.  
  
Large scratches. Scratches that in some places have caused the wood to appear as though it were splintering. They were erratic-looking, as though caused by some kind of wild animal in a frenzy – a wild animal with some _sharp_ claws.  
  
Alma stared, completely at a loss for what to think. He noticed that in some places it looked like the door had been repaired, though the damage was extensive – hell, what had even _caused_ this? There was even an area where it looked like someone had put in some kind of bolt lock, although Alma could see where it had been removed.  
  
An uneasy, icy feeling fell over Alma. He had no idea what was happening, or why Kanda had just disappeared from everyone’s lives, but what Alma did know was that there was something that just wasn’t _right._ This wasn’t normal – this was far from it, and there was no way Alma could just walk away from the situation now.  
  
Quickly, Alma shut the bathroom door. At the same time it closed, he heard the front door open as someone rushed inside.  
  
Alma stiffened, and turned.  
  
Kanda was still facing the door, leaning against it. His breathing was thick and heavy, and although he wasn’t turned around his normally neat ponytail was loose and messy.  
  
Alma wavered, but forced himself to speak. “Yuu?”  
  
Kanda visibly tensed up, and turned. Alma noticed there was a slight sheen to Kanda’s skin, though the color lacked any warmth. Kanda’s eyes were also bloodshot, and rimmed with fatigue.  
  
Kanda then registered it was _Alma_ in the apartment with him. Briefly, his eyes widened – an uncharacteristic reaction that Alma wouldn’t have quite expected.  
  
“Jesus fuck, what are you _doing_ here?” Kanda hissed, expression hardening.  
  
The question momentarily stunned Alma, but then he frowned. “I’m _checking_ on you is what I’m doing!” Alma retorted, the tension and anxiety of everything hitting hard. “You’ve been ignoring everyone for _weeks_ , you’ve been ignoring _me_ -“  
  
Kanda grabbed Alma’s arm, yanking him toward the front door. “You have to go.”  
  
Alma staggered as he was jerked forward, not having expected Kanda to use so much force on him. His eyes narrowed, and he pulled his arm back. “No way! I’m here now, and I want to know what’s been going on!”  
  
Kanda gritted his teeth, jaw tense as he glared at Alma. “Alma, I fucking _swear_ -“  
  
Kanda stopped abruptly, and grimaced. He shuddered, and his expression twisted up as though he were in pain.  
  
The frustration in Alma’s eyes vanished upon seeing this, and was replaced with worry. He’d never seen Kanda look like this before.  
  
“Yuu, what’s wrong?” Alma asked. When Kanda didn’t respond, Alma placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yuu-“  
  
“Don’t touch me!” Kanda snarled vehemently.    
  
Alma’s eyes widened a little, as he was taken aback by the tone Kanda used. Kanda appeared to notice this, and for a second something akin to regret flickered in his eyes.  
  
Kanda looked away, trying to calm himself. His breathing remained strained.  
  
“Alma, listen…you….you can’t be here right now,” Kanda forced out, clearly struggling to even speak.  
  
Alma’s brow furrowed a bit. “Yuu, you’re not even breathing properly!” He argued. “Do you need to see a doctor? I can call an ambulance-“  
  
Kanda’s gaze turned into one of panic, and he turned to Alma. “No!” He shouted, before again trying to lower his voice. “Please… _please_ just go, Alma-“ He tried to get out, but had to stop as he doubled over, body writhing.  
  
“That’s it – I’m getting you into bed,” Alma decided, as he tried to help Kanda move.  
  
Kanda either knew Alma was right, or was too in pain to care. He was shuddering, as his body rippled and twitched. Alma noticed as he took hold of Kanda that Kanda was burning up. “Shit, you have a bad fever,” Alma murmured as he tried to get Kanda to come with him.  
  
It took a lot of force, but Alma was able to drag Kanda into his bedroom. Kanda had an agitated energy to his body though, which had made it difficult to guide him. As soon as they were close enough to the bed, Alma made Kanda sit. “Wait here – I’m going to get some water for you,” Alma instructed before hurrying out of the bedroom.  
  
Kanda was clutching his chest, jaw tight. He attempted to get up after Alma. “Alma-“ He tried to speak, but stopped abruptly.  
  
Alma, having just gotten out of earshot, made his way to the kitchen. He quickly found a glass and started to fill it with cool water. As he did this, Alma wondered if he should call Lenalee or someone. Or maybe if Alma should call an ambulance after all.  
  
Alma shut the faucet of the sink off, and turned to go back into bedroom. As he turned into the hall, he stopped as he heard the sound of something cracking – almost like bones splintering.  
  
Body going rigid, Alma remained silent for a second. The noise had stopped. “Yuu?” Alma called, his unease returning full force. “Yuu, are you okay?”  
  
There was no response. Alma could feel himself starting to panic, as he approached the bedroom, and pushed the door open.  
  
Kanda wasn’t there.  
  
Alma frowned. “Where did he…” Alma started, before shaking his head. This was crazy – Alma needed to focus and check on Kanda. _‘He…he’s probably in the bathroom,’_ Alma thought, and he turned around.  
  
He was immediately greeted by a low growl, and a pair of yellow eyes.  
  
Alma froze, color draining from his face. Standing there, right in front of him, was a wolf.   A very large, _vicious_ looking wolf that currently had its fangs bared at Alma as it continued to growl.  
  
Alma’s heart thudded in his chest, and he could hear the pulsation of his own blood thunder in his ears. _‘But that’s….why is there a…’_  
  
He couldn’t even think straight anymore.  
  
The wolf glowered at Alma. Its fur was an inky black – so black that it almost had a blue sheen like a raven’s wing. Its snout and fangs were twisted into a bitter snarl, as its body was tense. The wolf was backed slightly onto its haunches, and looked like it was waiting to pounce.  
  
In a split second decision, Alma turned back into the bedroom. He could hear the wolf growling and snarling as it ran after him, but Alma just barely managed to shut the door in time. This door only had a normal lock, but Alma turned it quickly, backing away just as he heard the wolf claw and throw its weight against the door.  
  
Alma panted. He was just now aware of how heavily he himself was breathing, as well as how shaky he felt. His legs were like jelly, weak and wavering, and Alma was dizzy with lightheadedness.  
  
Outside, the wolf was still barking, and jumping at the door. Alma flinched as he heard the surface of the wood beginning to splinter.  
  
_‘Yuu….where is Yuu though!?’_ Alma realized, as he blanched even more. Oh god…was Kanda out there? “Yuu!” Alma shouted, suddenly beginning to panic. Oh fuck. Kanda wasn’t even well, and there was that _wolf-_  
  
Alma turned, looking around the bedroom. Had Kanda hid? No, he was too stupidly stubborn to hide, even if he was sick and delirious. But as Alma glanced around, he noticed a pile of clothes on the ground – some articles torn even – that had not been there earlier.  
  
They looked a lot like the clothing Kanda had been wearing.  
  
Everything seemed to stop in that moment.  
  
The strange behavior. The clothes. The scratches on the doors, and damn wolfsbane. Hell, the unexplainable _wolf…_  
  
Alma stopped himself. No. No, that was absolutely _ludicrous_. There had to be some kind of explanation. There had to be some kind of rational, _logical_ explanation-  
  
More barking and growling. Alma could feel himself break out into a cold sweat. _‘It…that can’t be it though…’_  
  
Alma eyed the door, which would occasionally shake from the wolf’s attempts to get inside. He did this for several moments, too stunned to even move.  
  
Suddenly, the attempts ceased.  
  
Alma silently allowed himself to exhale. He hadn’t realized it, but he had only been taking the shallowest of breaths in an effort to keep as quiet as possible.  
  
But Kanda. Kanda was out there. Kanda was out there, possibly unwell, and here Alma was too scared to even _move._  
  
Clenching his eyes shut, Alma forced himself to take a breath. He couldn’t explain any of this, but…somehow he knew. Something cold and icy in his gut churned, as if to signal that despite all logic it was somehow _Kanda_ outside that door.  
  
Alma couldn’t stay inside knowing that.  
  
Walking as silently as possibly, Alma rested his hand on the lock. He took another breath and turned it as his other hand remained on the knob. Biting the inside of his cheek, Alma pulled the door open carefully.  
  
The wolf was outside, a few feet back. Its piercing, yellow eyes were still glowering intensely at Alma. A low growl was emitted from its throat.  
  
Alma swallowed. Crazy. He had gone _crazy_.  
  
Very slowly, Alma knelt down. He forced himself to meet the wolf’s eyes as he did this, sky blue clashing with acidic gold. Alma tried to steady his breathing as well, attempting to ignore the way his hands were shaking and his heart was racing.  
  
The wolf took a step forward, and bared its fangs, saliva glistening across razor sharp canines.  
  
Alma tried to keep steady, and reminded himself to breathe. His throat felt painfully dry as he tried to speak. “Yuu…?” Alma asked, his voice coming out in a croak.  
  
The wolf snapped, and snarled savagely.  
  
Alma jumped a little, the reaction sending a shudder of fear and dismay throughout him. Alma took a second, and closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. When he blinked them open, his vision was unexpectedly blurry.  
  
“Yuu…” Alma tried again, doing all he could to keep from breaking. “Yuu, it’s…it’s me. Alma.”  
  
Stupid. Crazy. Foolish. It was insane to be saying these words to a wild animal, and yet Alma found himself doing so.  
  
“You know me, Yuu. Remember? “ Alma asked. As he did so, his voice was laced with a pained hopefulness that may never be fulfilled. And inside, Alma was cracking. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
As Alma said this, the wolf seemed to pull back on its snarls. However, it was still growling throatily.  
  
Taking this as some kind of sign to keep going, Alma went on. “Come on, Yuu,” Alma pleaded softly, his voice a breathless whisper. “Please, remember? I-It’s me….it’s…”  
  
Something wet fell down the side of Alma’s face, but he barely could focus on something so trivial. _‘Yuu…’_  
  
The wolf took several steps in Alma’s direction. Its body remained tense, but the growls lessened.  
  
Alma exhaled shakily, then shifted his position. He was slow and cautious as he did so, as not to alarm the wolf.  
  
Alma then extended his hand outward. “Yuu….please remember me…”  
  
Several seconds lingered. They trickled like grains of sand, slow and silent.  
  
But, the wolf’s growls gradually quieted.  
  
Breath hitching, Alma remained still as the wolf began to approach him. Alma forced himself not to move despite the uncertainty that was crawling up his spine, and the biting fear that this wolf _could_ attack him…  
  
The wolf did not attack Alma, though.  
  
Gently, the wolf nudged Alma’s hand. Its snout was wet and moist, and it felt cold against Alma’s skin.  
  
It nudged Alma’s hand once more.  
  
The shallowness of Alma’s breathing lessened, and his lungs started to function a bit more regularly. Gingerly, Alma brushed his fingers along the top of the wolf’s snout, the fur silky beneath his touch. “Yuu…” Alma murmured, as he looked at the wolf. _  
  
_ The wolf – _Yuu_ – came closer to Alma. It got down, resting its large paws in Alma’s lap as it placed its head down. A low, quiet whine escaped the wolf – a sad and lonely sound.  
  
Alma placed his arms around the wolf, gently holding it. He could feel the steady rise and fall of the wolf’s core, its breathing now more relaxed.  
  
Alma released a breath, and leaned against the wall in the hallway. He felt exhausted, and his eyes were heavy. And everything that had happened…  
  
Alma closed his eyes, and everything went black.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma didn’t sleep soundly.  He woke up throughout the night, never quite conscious but never entirely lost to sleep.  His body had stiffened from lying against the wall, and the hardwood floor was cool and slick.  However, Alma never moved; he could feel the weight of the wolf on his lap as its body heat radiated onto Alma.    
  
Somehow, it was comforting.  
  
Periodically when Alma would wake up, he would run his fingers through the wolf’s fur, gentle and soothing.  He could hear the wolf’s breaths, steady and rhythmic, but could see the piercing yellow eyes still alert.  
  
The pattern repeated all night as Alma dozed in and out of consciousness.  
  
Eventually, there came a point where Alma could see it was beginning to get a bit lighter in the apartment.  The windows had the blinds drawn, but through them Alma could see that the onyx sky was gradually beginning to lighten.  
  
The wolf shifted, and removed itself from Alma.  Alma tried to ignore how cold he suddenly felt without the wolf nestling so closely to him, but he kept still as he watched the wolf move, disappearing into the bedroom and out of Alma’s sight.  
  
Alma watched for a few moments, wondering if the wolf would return.    
  
The sound of snapping shattered the silence of the apartment, causing Alma to jolt a bit more awake.  It reminded him of the strange cracking and splintering he had heard the night before.  
  
The apartment went quiet, and Alma didn’t move.  
  
Faintly, Alma could hear shuffling in the bedroom.  Alma stood, though one leg had fallen asleep; Alma thus had to rest a hand against the wall for support until he could get some feeling back.    
  
The irritating tingling subsided, and Alma approached the bedroom door.  He went to push it open, but it was pulled back at the same time.  
  
On the other side of the door was Kanda.  His hair was loose, and he was haphazardly dressed – Kanda looked as though he had just grabbed the first thing he could to put on, and there was an oddly glazed look in his eyes.    
  
Neither Alma nor Kanda said anything.  
  
Finally, Kanda opened his mouth slightly, as though he intended to speak.  But before he could Alma threw himself onto Kanda, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
  
Kanda seemed to freeze up a bit at Alma’s embrace, but felt his tension to disappear.  
  
They held each other for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like the idea of wolfsbane being kept around to calm werewolves rather than kill them, and Kanda probably opted for this when he realized trying to lock himself in a bathroom for transformations was a really stupid idea, too.
> 
> Additionally, the idea of a loved one calling a werewolf by their name and the werewolf recognizing them always struck me as quite romantic.


End file.
